


Clad In Your Clothes

by SkyDancerr



Series: 57 Mileven Prompts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDancerr/pseuds/SkyDancerr
Summary: Mike arrives at Eleven's house one day with a box. What could be in it? (Prompt 11: "What's in the box?”)





	Clad In Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided I wanted to try using prompts, so I Googled some and found a list of 57 ship prompts, so I'm going to pick them randomly and write one-shots using the prompt. Here's the first one, which is prompt 11 (ironically): "What's in the box?”

**1988**

Eleven Hopper lays on her stomach on her large bed, her head bopping along with the Cyndi Lauper music being piped from her record player as she works on her math homework.

Though, she's not very focused on her homework, but rather on the fact that her boyfriend is going to be here soon. It's nothing new; she's usually distracted by her perfect Mike Wheeler.

The sound of a car engine from the driveway makes her drop her pencil and hop up from her bed, sprinting to her window.

She grins at the sight of Mike's family's car parked in the drive, and the sight of him getting out of the front seat. She pushes away from the window and runs out of her room.

* * *

Mike Wheeler is smiling as he pulls into El's driveway. One year ago, Hopper and Joyce got married, combining the Hopper and Byers family and making it one, happy one. And two months later, the bought a house; a house just 10 minutes from Mike's, by car.

Mike stops the car, turns of the engine and gets out. Before he heads up to the front door, he circles around the car and opens the trunk, pulling out the brown box. He slams the trunk shut before heading up the drive.

Not even a second after he rings the doorbell, the door swings open, revealing his beaming, beautiful girlfriend. Even though it's only been not even 24 hours since he's seen her, it feels like he's been away from her for years.

"Mike! Hi!" she exclaims. 

"Hi, El," he replies, grinning back at her. She moves away from the doorway and ushers him inside. He nudges the door closed with his foot as Eleven looks down at the box in his arms

"What's with the box?" she asks him, nodding towards it.

He looks down at it. "Oh! Here, let's go up to your room and I'll show you." The two teens bound up the stairs, heading for her bedroom. Once they're there, she cracks the door, walking over to her bed, where Mike as plopped down the box. 

He flips it open. "My mom made me go though my closet earlier, because I, quote-on-quote, 'grew like a weed'." He rolls his eyes. "But anyways, I found a bunch of sweaters and stuff of mine that I thought...you might like?" He glances at her bashfully, awaiting a reaction.

She leans over, peering into the sweater-filled parcel. She pulls out a "Hawkins High" sweatshirt, which she recognizes from his first year of high school. She looks back at Mike and takes his hand in her free one.

She looks up at him, giving him a sweet smile that makes him melt. "Thank you, Mike." She leans up, giving him a soft peck on the lips. He responds, kissing her back. He lifts his free hand to stroke her cheek gently with his thumb.

El pulls away, giving him a sneaky smile before pulling the sweatshirt over her head. They grin at each other as she takes both of his hands in hers. She goes on her tip toes and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"I love wearing your clothes," she breathes with a giggle.

"I love  _seeing_ you wearing my clothes," he replies cheekily before going in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Can't wait to write the next one. :)


End file.
